Shape memory alloys (SMA) are materials that can undergo large deformations and return to their original undeformed shape through either the shape memory effect or the superelastic effect. Shape memory alloys are able to undergo these deformations because of the reversible diffusionless detwinning process they undergo when deformed. This solid-solid phase change is called martensitic transformation. The critical temperature which defines when the transformation occurs depends on the composition and thermomechanical processing of the alloy. Alloys can thus be tailored such that the critical temperature falls either above or below room temperature, and typically in a range between −150° C. and +200° C. Shape memory alloys usually refer to alloys with a higher than ambient critical temperature. SMAs thus require the input of heat in order to recover the original (or “memorized”) shape which existed prior to deformation. Superelastic shape memory alloys possess a lower critical temperature and are therefore associated with the superelastic effect which requires only the removal of stress on the material in order to recover the deformation. SMA materials are costly and are available commercially primarily in fine wire form.